User talk:Dionhosseini801
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Pat Phelan! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Karen2310 Trolling Please do not accuse other users of trolling when it is yourself that is at fault. Thank you. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 21:02, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :When adding information to this page, I suggest when editing, you think "if I hadn't come across this spoiler would I know what's happened?". It makes it easier to work out what should be added or not and reduces the risk of you getting blocked. Danielroxheaps 00:36, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Edit War Please do not take part in an edit war, you have repeatedly edited Eileen Grimshaw's page to reflect the fact that she has left. This IS NOT the case as the actress is on a break, I understand your frustration as this Wikia IS a spoiler-free zone but there have been discussions about this (since Rosie Webster has just went on a break herself) and it was decided that the pages should not make out that these characters have left if the actor/actresses are on a break. If you don't like this, please strike up a conversation on her talk page instead of sneakily trying to revert the edits. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 14:55, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :I can only repeat what Connor said here previously but this time in reference to you reversing a change that an admin (Karen) has corrected on the page for Top 100 appearances. Use the talk pages to discuss. Edit wars will simply lead to you getting blocked.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:25, October 29, 2018 (UTC) The Cat I've already deleted this totally unnecessary page once today. Do not reinstate it or you will be blocked. All the info is already on the title sequence page. You know this already as a lot of the information came from that page or why duplicate it? :You have now re-created this article twice, ignoring a consensus which includes two admins that this topic is served well enough by the title sequence article. Therefore you are blocked for three days. David (talk) 17:50, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Edit summaries/Templates Could you please start leaving edit summaries for every change you make to pages? Also, don't remove templates that are in place - the major clean-up ones are there for a reason. Thank you. Karen2310 (talk) 11:46, September 15, 2018 (UTC) :Once again, as per our Coronation Street Wiki:Manual of style please don't forget to leave an edit summary with EVERY change you make. Thank you.Karen2310 (talk) 07:46, October 4, 2018 (UTC) :I didn't realise that I needed to leave an edit summary for every change that I made, I apologise for that. It's just that part is not important to other wikias. I'm uncertain what you mean by removing templates that are in place. Would you be able to tell me what you mean by that? (Dionhosseini801) Blocking The reason for your blocking is listed in the "block report" - which you must have read if you are aware of the duration of your block. It is also written twice immediately above this message, in the Manual of style page (section 1) which is linked to - again on the previous message - and also on the Community Messages board. Each time your talk page or the Community Messages board gets edited, there's a little note on the bottom right-hand of your screen immediately afterwards, which either says "You have new messages" or "Community Messages has been updated" - these appear on your screen regardless of whichever site page you land on, so you can't say that there has been no warning, but obviously we can't force anyone to actually read them - even though that's the whole point of posting messages. Aside from the posting on talk pages, NONE of your other edits actually state why you've changed them. Karen2310 (talk) 06:47, October 6, 2018 (UTC) ::I didn't receive any notifications or messages in the top corner and am confused why, because I usually get notifications for other wikias that I edit. I wasn't aware of any, if I was then I would've talked to you straight away (Dionhosseini801) :::Right, I'm currently seeking advice to see whether we can come up with a possible solution that suits both sides here. With regard to my message about leaving templates in place, you'd removed it from Billy Mayhew's page. I'm not saying it was intentional but this is how we keep track what work is needed to certain pages - given there are over 22,000 pages on site. Karen2310 (talk) 14:56, October 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::I don't recall doing that and would never do that, because I an admin of a popular wikia (Hollyoaks wikia) myself and I understand how important it is to keep track of what pages are under construction. However, if I did do that, then I apologise and assure you that it will never happen again. If you give me another chance I will be more aware of my edits and write a summary for every edit that I do make and will never get rid of any kinds of templates (Dionhosseini801) 17:23, October 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Also, I understand that you are an admin and you have to protect the wikia, but all I ask is that even if you can't get rid of my ban, then could you at least reduce it to 2 weeks maximum, because despite the mistakes I may or may not have made, I do make good contributions to wikias and would appreciate the chance to prove to you that I am not a trolling user in any form or manor (Dionhosseini801) 17:26, October 6, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm still awaiting for guidance. As soon as I have an answer I will let you know. Karen2310 (talk) 16:47, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :It has been agreed that two week bans will now be imposed. Since you've served almost one week, I've now amended so it will be lifted in 7 days. Hope this seems fairer to you. Karen2310 (talk) 12:36, October 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah that seems fair. Thanks for getting back to me. Dionhosseini801 (talk) 15:22, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Ranking placements Hi there, I've noticed on quite a few occasions now you've incorrectly amended the ranking position numbers within the Top 100 appearances, so I thought I'd try and explain why the ranking system is correct, and why your edits keep being rolled back.... As the page stands currently (figures upto the end of November) there are two people ranked in 19th place: Eileen Grimshaw and Fiz Stape who have the same number of appearances (1995 each). Therefore they are listed as joint 19th place, as one can't be ranked lower than the other on equal footing. As such, there is no 20th place (as 19th and 20th are joint 19th) - and the following listing is ranked 21st. Similarly if there were three people in joint 19th place, then the following listing would be ranked 22nd. I hope this makes sense now. Karen2310 (talk) 15:31, December 6, 2018 (UTC) :Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realise, I just thought that it was a typo. Thanks for letting me know. :) Dionhosseini801 (talk) 07:37, December 7, 2018 (UTC)